User talk:Nikki Kiki Zelonskie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nickycha kiki sanban page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 21:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) If you can't make the oc, why are you here? Nevermind, just please delete the things that you have stolen. This is your last warning. Once you delete the stolen material, then we can work on finding ideas for you. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 05:11, June 6, 2015 (UTC) We've already told you; there are no crossovers on this wiki. We won't allow you to include Inuyasha into your character here. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 05:22, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I won't tell you to change it because it's your oc. But I WILL tell you that you need to find someplace else for her. This wiki doesn't allow crossover material. Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 05:30, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I don't think "I really don't get you sometimes" is a very professional thing to say. I'll give you one thing; you're excellent at pushing other peoples' buttons. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 05:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Well mostly it was because what you said was fairly rude. But beyond that, you're good at doing so because you just will not ever come to terms with the rules of the wiki. I say one thing, you argue with me about it for a long time, finally make a change, and then move onto doing something else that's also against the rules. And then we have to repeat the process. Sometimes you'll even go right back to what you were doing before. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 06:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Actually, if someone is doing something wrong on their page, you should be saying something. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 06:33, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I've said it before, and I will say it again. You are free to do whatever the heck you want with your oc. HOWEVER, if you want to post that OC on this particular wiki, certain rules must be followed. Don't like those rules? Go find someplace else. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 06:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I JUST SAID: "However, if you want to post her here, certain rules must be followed." That means that because the way she's written doesn't follow these rules, she's gotta go. Because you don't want to change her. MY PERSONAL OPINION OF HER DOES NOT MATTER. SHE IS BREAKING THE RULES OF THE WIKI. I'M NOT SAYING SHE HAS TO GO BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER, I'M SAYING SHE HAS TO GO BECAUSE SHE DOES NOT BELONG IN THIS WIKI. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 06:48, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry that you're having trouble finding the right wiki for her. I'm sorry that this wiki is not the one for her. But we do have rules. We can't keep her. So please find somewhere else to put her. You can either change your oc entirely to make her work under our rules in an original way, or leave. It's your choice. Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 06:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I can't seem to find any wiki with crossover characters that pulls from any sort of anime. Why don't you just start your own? --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 07:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) What's wrong with it? Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 07:08, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but what's wrong with the wiki? Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 07:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Just show me. Send a link or something. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 07:24, June 6, 2015 (UTC)